custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney dolls (Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
On the Move with Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 that was released on VHS and DVD in the United States, and Canada on the Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version of Sunday, November 16, 1997 from Lyrick Studios, Barney home video, The Lyons Group, and Lyons Partnership. But not Dannebrog, Nebraska in the United States because It's gone forever. Only just other countries in Nebraska in the United States because It was not gone forever. It is not to be comfused with the Blockbuster Video exclusive of the same name. On the real Custom Barney Wiki's real version of Thursday, June 26, 2014 from Hit Entertainment, Lionsgate, Barney home video, The Lyons Group, and Lyons Partnership, It will be later re-released on DVD in the United States, and Canada under a different title of the home video of the same name. But not Dannebrog, Nebraska in the United States because It's gone forever. Only just other countries in Nebraska in the United States because It was not gone forever. Plot The kids learned a lot about transportation in school today, so they wish they could go on a trip to places too. Barney lets them do so, as well as going with BJ and Baby Bop. Places that Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids go are a car ride, a big city bus ride, a train ride, a hot air balloon ride, an airplane ride, a beach, a pizza bakery, a circus, and more. Cast *Barney (Costume: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Costume: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Manalo) Song List #Barney Theme Song (the full version of the Barney & Friends version with Barney & Friends lyrics) (Barney & Friends Season 4-6 Intro with some arrangements from that real version of the intro, and kids's vocals from the real version of the 1997 Barney & Friends Season 4 Intro of the Barney & Friends version of the "Barney Theme Song") #It's a Beautiful Day - performed by Barney and the kids #Let's Go on an Adventure (Places Adventure version) - performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #The Airplane Song #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #Colors All Around #Sailing Out Over the Ocean #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #Lemonade and Ice Cream at the Beach #This is the Way We Leave the Beach #Make the Pizza Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Riding on a Bike #Look Both Ways #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #Flying in a Plane #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Man on the Flying Trapeze #Laugh with Me! #The Clown Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Circus Party (tune to: Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A) #The Rocket Song #The Happy Wanderer #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music *Let's Go on an Adventure (Places Adventure version) Instrumental with a Mid 1996/1997-1998 Barney & Friends Season 4 Joe Phillips/Joseph Phillips arrangement Music Director *Joe Phillips/Joseph Phillips Trivia *Barney has his Season 2-3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-December 2, 1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-December 2, 1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-10 voice and Late 1992-2006 costume. *The Barney costume with eyes, a mouth, nose, a green tummy, arms, shoulders, hands, and everything used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 2002 original front cover release of the Blockbuster Video exclusive of the same name. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also used in his real Season 2-3 voice. *The Baby Bop costume with eyes, eyelashes, a mouth, nose, a pink bow in her hair on her head, a purple tummy, and everything used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 2002 original front cover release of the Blockbuster Video exclusive of the same name. *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also used in her real Season 2-3 voice. *The BJ costume with eyes, a mouth, a red cap hat on his head, nose, and everything used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 2002 original front cover release of the Blockbuster Video exclusive of the same name. *The BJ voice used in this home video was also used in his real Season 2-3 voice. *The Riff costume with eyes, a mouth, nose, a yellow tummy, five green spikes on his back, his tail, green spots on him, arms, shoulders, hands, and green sneaker shoes on his feet used in this home video was also used in the real version of the 2006 Barney & Friends Season 10 episode, "Hearing". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also used in his real Season 10 voice. *The musical arrangements and background music used in this home video were also used in the real version of "Barney & Friends Season 4". *The musical arrangements for "John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth" is a mix of the real version of the 1996 Barney Season 3 home video, "Once Upon a Time" arrangement, and a real version of "Barney & Friends Season 4" Joe Phillips/Joseph Phillips arrangement. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements from the real version of "Barney & Friends Season 4", with Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ's real Season 2-3 vocals, and kids's vocals from that real version, expect Riff's real Season 10 vocals are added. *This is another time in which Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids sing the entire "I Love You" song together. *The ending segment of the real version of the 1997-2000 Season 4-6 Barney Says Segment with the real version of the 1997-2002 Barney & Friends Season 4-6 music on it is used in this home video, but Barney's Late 1993/1994-1997/2002 Season 2-3 costume and voice from the Season 3 Barney Says segment are in place of the costumes and voice for the real version of the season. *This is another home video to have the ending segment of the Barney Says Segment at the end of this home video. *The real version of the 1997-2002 Barney & Friends Season 4-6 set with the school set, the school playground set, and the treehouse set in Texas, USA in the United States is used in this home video. *This marks the last appearance of the real Season 2-3 Barney doll. *The same real Season 2-3 Barney doll with eyes, a mouth, a green tummy, hands, feet, six yellow toes on his feet, and everything used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 1997 Barney Season 3 home video, "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *This group (Tosha, Carlos, Kim, and Jason) also appeared in the real version of the 1997 Barney Season 3 home video, "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *This group (Shawn, Min, Tosha and Jason) also appeared in the real version of the 1995 Barney & Friends Season 3 episode, "Shawn and the Beanstalk", and the real version of the new materiel of the 1995 Barney Season 3 home video, "Barney Safety". *The beach set is the same as the one used in the real version of the 2002 Barney Season 6 home video, "Barney's Beach Party" in this home video. And this beach set lives in Texas, USA in the United States in this home video. *The pizza bakery set used in this home video is a similar to Barney's Bakery from the real version of the 1997 Barney & Friends Season 4 episode, "Waiting For Mr. Macrooney", expect they have pizza things in this bakery in this home video. And this pizza bakery lives in Texas, USA in the United States in this home video. *The circus set is the same as the one used in the real version of the 2000 Barney Season 6 home video, "Barney's Super Singing Circus" in this home video. And this circus set lives in Texas, USA in the United States. *In the end of the end credits for this original 1997 release, It has the Copyright 1997 Lyons Partnership on it. *This home video was filmed in April 4, 1997, before the 1997 Barney & Friends Season 4 episode, "First Day of School" was filmed. *The preview for this original 1997 home video release is announced by Emilio Delgado who works at Texas, USA in the United States. *Bob Singleton had composed the Mid 1996/1997-2000/2001-2002 Barney home video Bob Singleton music for the preview of this original 1997 home video release. Preview Transcript Original 1997 release Preview Transcript *Emilio Delgado as the Announcer: The kids learn about transportation in school today. *Shawn: I wish we can go on a trip too. *Min: Me too. *Jason: And I wish we can go places on a trip like the beach. *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Hi, everybody! *Kids: Barney! *Tosha: We wish we can go on a trip to places, Barney. *Barney: Yes, Carlos. *Emilio Delgado as the Announcer: With the help of Barney, he takes the kids on a trip to places. *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the Kids: (singing) Let's go on an adventure, a places adventure. There's a great big world to explore. Let's go on an adventure, a places adventure. For fun, surprises and more. *Emilio Delgado as the Announcer: From a car ride to a rocket ride, Barney and his friends go places on their own trip. *Barney: We go anywhere when we pretend. *BJ: Yeah. *Emilio Delgado as the Announcer: First stop: The beach. *BJ: This beach is so cool. *Barney: Yes, BJ. It's filled with water, sand, and beach toys. *Tosha: We learn about colors. *Barney: That's right, Tosha. *Emilio Delgado as the Announcer: Next stop, the pizza bakery. *Baby Bop: We can make a pizza, Barney. *Barney: That's right, Baby Bop. *BJ: We would make a dough first. *Barney: Right, BJ. *Emilio Delgado as the Announcer: And finally, the circus. Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids learn about places, and rides. *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids: (singing) John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth, his name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout...There goes John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth! Da da-da da-da da-da da! *(we fade to the black screen where the front cover of the original 1997 VHS release of "On the Move with Barney!" is) *Emilio Delgado as the Announcer: "On the Move with Barney!". Now available on Home Video from Lyrick Studios. *(instrumental version of "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" playing with the Mid 1996/1997-2000/2001-2002 Barney home video Bob Singleton arrangement) Previews November 16, 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1997-1998) #Barney's Great Adventure - the Movie trailer (SuperMalechi's version, with Barney's Season 3 voice and costume) #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 version) #On The Move with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney in Winksterland trailer #Good Day, Good Night trailer #Barney's Adventure Bus trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) December 8, 1998 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection version) Opening #1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Company Intro/Join Us For A Special Preview bumper #Tarzan teaser trailer #Coming to Video bumper #The Rescuers VHS trailer #Mulan VHS trailer #Sing a Song of Pooh Bear trailer #101 Dalmations VHS trailer #Stay Tuned After the Feature logo #Feature Presentation logo (1996) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 version) #On The Move with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #The Making of On The Move with Barney January 4, 2000 (Columbia TriStar Home Video version) Opening #Columbia TriStar Home Video logo (1993-2001) #Coming Soon to a Theater Near You logo #Ten Cents & The Magic Waterway teaser trailer #Coming Soon to Home Video logo #Stuart Little trailer #Recess School's Out trailer #Now Avaliable on Home Video logo #Madeline trailer #Barney Videos trailer #FBI Warning Screen #Surround Sound logo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 version) #On The Move with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits SuperMalechi, the real word "Rename" will not come back on the edit in this page because It was real suspended because It's gone forever because It got discontinued because It was not available because It was sold out. Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 4